Love Over Time: The Sexy Expansion
by Gwendolyn Inman
Summary: This is where I will put all M rated drabbles that spin-off from "Love Over Time". Enjoy!


**Here is the smut chapter I said I was going to write. It takes place right after Chapter 11 in 'Love Over Time', but it does not actually happen. Think of it as an alternate timeline, where nothing effects the main timeline.**

Marinette was becoming very very drunk. She was a heavyweight drinker for her size, but at 163cm nine glasses of champagne in two hours was still way too much. Adrien was in slightly better shape, but had been drinking all the glasses Marinette had been bringing him when she went and got more for herself, so everything was a little fuzzy when Nathalie tapped him on the shoulder and told him it might be a good idea for them to leave. Adrien grabbed his father's secretary before she could walk away.

"Call her parents and tell them she is going to crash in one of our guest rooms," Adrien told her. She raised an eyebrow but nodded and started dialling. He didn't think she would want her parents to see her come home completely shitfaced. He went over to where his friend was gushing over Cara Delevingne's makeup and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with her big blue doe eyes.

"It's time for us to go Mari," he said, using her nickname, something he hadn't done all week. She nodded, waving goodbye to Cara and moving with him towards the exit, stumbling slightly.

"I don't want to go home. I'm drunk," Mari said, surprisingly aware of her situation.

"Well you are too drunk to stay, and apparently so am I, so we are going back to my place," Adrien told her as they half-fell into their waiting car. The gorilla leaned over them and buckled the waistbands of their seatbelts before going to the driver's seat.

"Back to your place?" She said looking up at him. He nodded. "You look really good tonight by the way. You told me but I never told you," She said, still looking at him dead in the eye.

"You look absolutely stunning Mari," he said. She didn't know what came over her, but suddenly she was leaning into Adrien, moving her lips to meet his.

x-x-x-x-x

He led her up to his room and unzipped her dress. She began to take it off, stripping down to her strapless bra and thong while he threw off his jacket and fumbled with unbuttoning his shirt. His erection was hard against the fitted material of his trousers, so he took them off his underwear with them. Mari stared at his cock, which was surprisingly hard for how much he had had to drink.

"Oh my god. I can't believe this is happening," she said while he took off his undershirt and moved over to help her with her bra. As he worked on the hook, fumbling slightly, she felt his dick poking against her lower back. Once her bra was off, Adrien turned her around to begin kissing her once again.

Her lips were delicious. Whatever lipstick she had worn tonight tasted divine, and he was sure that wasn't the only part of her that did. He backed up until he felt his calves hit the back of his bed. He dropped down onto it, keeping his hands firmly on Marinettes waist to take her down with him. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, which put his cock pressed between them.

She laced her hands through his hair and pressed herself into him. Feeling how hard he was made her wetter than even her dirtiest fantasies. He moved his hands down from her waist to her ass, grabbing onto her.

He flipped them around, dumping her onto his bed before beginning to kiss her again. He started at her lips and then began to move down her jaw. He nipped at her neck and shoulder before moving down to suck on her nipple. She let out a breath of pleasure and he sucked harder, wanting to give her whatever she wanted.

He sucked and nipped at each nipple in turn, Marinette letting out little sounds of pleasure. He then started kissing his way down her torso, nipping slightly as he went. When he reached the waistband of her thong, the only item of clothing that had not been removed previously, he grabbed it with his teeth, dragging the panties down to her knees. He kissed his way back up her inner thighs, her breathing increasing.

When he got back up to her crotch he notice how dripping wet she was. He smiled, loving how she was obviously as into him as he was to her.

"Adrien," she said breathily. He looked up at her before starting in on her. He sucked on her clit and she instantly lifted her hips to give him a better angle. He started tracing shapes on her most sensitive spot, to which she reacted by gasping and giving a slight moan.

He shifted to supporting himself of one arm, moving his other hand to her opening. He teased her, giving her a quick stroke, to which she shivered with delight. He stuck two fingers into her gently, not knowing what she was into, while sucking on her clit. She moaned.

"More," she rasped. He obliged instantly, trusting his fingers into her and curling them to put pressure on what he hoped was her g-spot. Judging by her loud moan he had gotten it right. He moved his face from her genitals, kissing his way back up her abdomen as he moved his fingers inside of her. He gave a strong suck on her nipple, making her gasp, before reclaiming her lips.

Marinette, who had been unable to do anything except grasp at the sheets of Adrien's bed, moved one had to grasp his now more accessible cock. He moaned into her mouth as she began pumping it. She moved her other hand to caress his balls, making him moan even louder.

They kept this up, kissing and pleasuring each other with their hands until Adrien broke away. He removed his fingers from Marinette, to which she gave a little whine. He went to his nightstand and grabbed one of the condoms he had gotten as a christmas gift from Nino, who had joked that he would never use them. He ripped it open and started to put it on, but was stopped Marinette.

"Let me," She said, sitting up to kiss him and roll the latex onto his now throbbing dick. He pushed her back down. She reassumed her legs-spread pose and he positioned himself between her beautiful legs.

"Are you sure?" he made sure to ask. Marinette shot him the most seductive look he thought h would ever see.

"Adrien I have been dreaming of fucking you for ages. Don't leave me hanging now," she told him. He nodded and thrust into her. She moaned but he caught her mouth in his, giving her a moan of his own.

He moved inside her, starting with slower, more shallow thrusts, rolling his hips gently. That was until she placed her hand firmly on his ass to push him into her. He picked up the pace, making her moan with pleasure with every thrust.

He was so close, and only getting closer with every sound Marinette made. How had he not known how much he wanted this? How had it taken him two years to realise how beautiful Mari was?

Mari was very close herself, each movement of Adrien giving her a shiver of pleasure. His cock felt better inside of her than her fingers ever could. She let out another moan, following with with breathy speech.

"Adrien, make me cum," she requested

"With pleasure," He replied. He picked up the speed of his thrusts, each one as deep and as forceful as possible. When Mari cried out with pleasure, her walls tightening around his length, he came.

 **That's all folks. I will probably never write smut again, but I felt like I had to try it. Chapter 12 of Love Over Time should be out by Wednesday.**


End file.
